At Home with Dutch
| image = Image:Rdr_home_dutch.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Blackwater | end = Blackwater | prereqs = | giver = Harold MacDougal | location = Cochinay | rewards = Binoculars | previous = Edgar Ross mission strand: "Bear One Another's Burdens" | next = Harold MacDougal mission strand: "For Purely Scientific Purposes" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston is visiting Harold MacDougal when Nastas enters and says he knows where Dutch Van Der Linde and his gang are located, and that young men from the reservation are joining him and performing mischief, and that he and his gang are holed up in the hills in Cochinay. The three head out after the gang. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Edgar Ross mission: "Bear One Another's Burdens" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride with Nastas and Harold MacDougal to Cochinay. *Climb the cliffs to reach the cave. *Survive the miners' ambush. *Climb up to the Cochinay overlook. *Silently kill or hogtie the scout. *Use the Binoculars to survey Dutch's camp. Mission Details John must get on his horse and follow Nastas to the quest location. Upon arrival, the Professor will submit to his fear of the outdoors and flee, leaving the player alone with Nastas, which begs the question of why he even goes in the first place. Simply approach Nastas. A cutscene will show John climbing on top of the cliff before helping Nastas up. There will be a wooden wall that, once Nastas has gone over, will be impossible for Marston to climb. The player will have to climb a few steps left of the wooden wall. After climbing two low rocks, there will be a small cliff on the wall that is possible to hold onto by jumping at it. The player then has to hold onto this as they move across the large gap. Upon reaching the other side, just follow the path to Nastas. Follow Nastas as he leads John into some old mining caves. A cutscene will spark, showing him being attacked by an insane miner and cut in the arm before killing him. A cart filled with TNT will roll into the cave, and as the player rushes outside, three men will be waiting to surprise John. Take them out and approach Nastas, who will say he is too injured to carry on, before telling John to go on without him. Go to the yellow marker on the map and begin climbing. Simply follow the path from here on, as there's really just the one way the player can go, and simply climb. After a couple of climbs, there will be a faceoff with a grizzly bear. A good tactic is to take out a shotgun and use Dead Eye. To make sure, paint two hits in his head, but one close-range with the shotgun should be enough. After taking care of it, keep climbing. Eventually John will come to a plateau with a dead Big Horn and a curved piece of rail track leading to a closed entrance on his left. Watch it, there's a cougar up here. After killing it as well, move over to the next yellow dot and keep climbing. There aren't anymore dangerous animals, only a harmless eagle that will take off once Marston climbs the ledge. Upon reaching the top, the player will see a Native American. He will have to be dealt with, silently. This rules out all weapons except for the more subtle ones. Use Throwing Knives, the Hunting Knife, or the lasso to take him out. The player then picks up his binoculars. Simply find evidence of Dutch van der Linde in the camp, which isn't too hard. Just pan a little left, and he should emerge from a tent and end a lawman's life. Immediately afterward, Dutch will spot and shoot at John, but he misses and hits only the binoculars, knocking John out. The player will wake up back in Blackwater with MacDougal and Nastas, and after a short cutscene, the mission is over. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Nastas or MacDougal. *Kills or assaults his own, Nastas's or MacDougal's horse. *Uses any non-stealth means to kill the scout with binoculars. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Binoculars (dropped) Encounters *While traveling to Cochinay, the player will encounter three hunters on horseback shooting at buffalo. This is a scripted event used to initiate a conversation between Nastas and MacDougal regarding the inevitable extinction of the buffalo after MacDougal tells Marston to look at them. Since this is a scripted event, many unusual things can occur: **The buffalo will never flee from the player or the hunters like they would if encountered outside of this mission. Instead, they run around in a preset area, rarely straying too far from the hunters' line of sight, and always returning to the area if they stray too far. **A buffalo will never die from being shot by the hunters; although they will fall over after taking enough bullets, they will "pop" back up and continue running after a few moments. However, the player can still kill the buffalo and skin them as normal. **Killing the hunters or their horses will not cause them to flee or become hostile. Instead, they will continue hunting the buffalo as normal, even on foot. *If the player has already unlocked the Manifest Destiny trophy/achievement, the above will not occur as all of the buffalo will be dead already. ** If replaying the mission after completing the game, however, then the player will still see buffalo despite having the achievement. Trivia * Oddly enough, though Dutch gets a direct hit on the binoculars, they are fine for the rest of the game. * Replay the mission after completing the storyline. Kill the bear and go to the checkpoint where the cougar is, kill the cougar and step in the checkpoint. Don't go to the next checkpoint but jump off to the cliff to commit suicide. Select "Retry from checkpoint" and you will now spawn back at the cougar spot. The bear however is back alive. Descend to the bear location. The bear is now tame and won't attack you; he will just stand there and walk around. The bear will not even attack you if you shoot/punch it. This can be useful if you are on Master Hunter Rank 8, in which you need to kill a bear with the hunting knife. * During the first cutscene, shorty after Nastas arrives, you will hear MacDougal refer to him as a "savage". This is the first indication that MacDougal is clearly racist to some extent against the natives. This is supported by many other encounters with him later in the game. * This is the first mission in which the player encounters snow. * After killing the cougar, John must climb a series of ledges going north. Once he has done that, there will be a ledge he must climb going west. Climb the ledge, and just a few feet in front of John will be a bald eagle that will fly off when you get close. This must be scripted, because it is always there once you climb the ledge. * Sometimes after killing the miners, a pedestrian can be seen running in the snow, away from the mine where Nastas was. If killed, he will be all black. Burning him will not fix the texture glitch. * It is actually possible for the cougar to become friendly. Simply push the cougar off the ledge and it should survive the fall. Afterwards the cougar will simply wander around and ignore the player. * When encountering the cougar go to a point where you can see it, but it is not attacking you, then throw a stick of dynamite at it to receive the scrap for the Expert Hunter Outfit. * This is the only time the player may see Cochinay operating like an ordinary settlement. * If the player kills the eagle, found while climbing the mountain, and tries to pluck its feathers, it will cause the mission to fail. Glitches *It is possible to get 140% accuracy on this mission. *Starting this mission while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit may result in the opening cut-scene being skipped. Video uDEXuXmQ6Ps _nQkeq9gnaU&feature Achievements/Trophies Completion of this mission contributes toward acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ". }} ---- es:En casa con Dutch Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player